Madina Lake
by rednidi3
Summary: Edward is infatuated with Bella, she could care less but he still sticks around. Many twists and turns, just give it a chance. There will be too much for me to explain. It's basically based on songs from my favorite band Madina Lake. ALL EPOV.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie's Characters.

**Chapter One: Morning Sadness.**

_Cut my eyes on visions of you  
Memories aren't clear  
I lost touch with the boy I knew  
While you were still here _

_Have you met your god?  
Does he know I'm in pain?  
Does he even have any plans  
For me to see you again?_

_Morning sadness  
So we meet again  
Pack your bags 'cause we're leaving  
Tonight_

_Damage done by a lost loved one  
You can never forget  
Questioning my faith in God  
I know evil exists_

_So I look past the sky  
It's where we're going tonight_

_Morning sadness  
So we meet again  
Pack your bags 'cause we're leaving  
Tonight  
On a mission to find her in heaven  
Maybe we'll get to sleep next to God tonight_

_There's a razor with my name  
It carves my life away  
And I'll find out who's real  
Right now_

_Morning sadness  
So we meet again  
Pack your bags 'cause we're leaving  
It's the only way  
To untie the pain  
From a heart that has suffered  
It's the only way  
To untie the pain  
From a mind that is strangled_

__________________________________________________

**EPOV**

I stood next to Bella as she recived news that her father was dead. She collapsed on her knees and I kneeled down taking her in my arms as she sobbed. She sobbed uncontrollably and I felt my own tears rolling down my face. I held her, keeping her as together as possible, but how together could you be when you've just found out your father is gone forever? She was Broken and i couldn't do anything to stop her pain, only be here for her.

I looked up at my family and our friends. Esme, so loving and caring was being held by Carlisle as she sobbed into his white shirt. He'd been off duty at the Hospital today, of all days, when his bestfriend dies. He was trying to keep it together, always so strong. I could see the pain in his eyes, and it broke my heart. Charlie and Carlisle had grown up together, and i knew my dad would have wanted to be there for Charlie durring his last moments...

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were there too. Alice Leaning on Jasper, Rose leaning on Emmett, and Bella... leaning on me. The way I've always wanted things... but never this way. I've wanted to be more than friends with Bella ever since I could remember. She only sees me as a friend. She's dated so many guys, usually assholes and I can't stand the sight of her with anyone but me. I can't make her love me though, let alone like me, but I love her. She's a spunky girl with a big heart. She's the one for me, but funny how things never work out for me.

Our senior year is almost over and I still haven't gotten _one_ acceptance letter. I lost my job at the food market a few days ago, because I was accused of stealing food from the storage room, but I didn't do anything wrong. Now I know my dad is a doctor and all, but that doesn't mean I don't have to have a job. I like, or in this case, liked working. It kills time and looks good on college applications, atleast i thought it would. School wise, i have decent grades, so its killing me that I haven't recieved anything.

"Edward." Carlisle said and I looked up at him. "Get Bella out of here." He said and walked away towards where a few other doctors were walking headed towards an elevator. Esme was instantly smothered in hugs from Rose and Alice. I made sure I had a good grip on Bella's waist and tried to pull her up but she shoved me away.

"No! I don't want to leave him!" She yelled staying on the floor, her face in her hands as she sobbed.

I wasn't shocked in the very least, I was expecting her to get all hard headed with the situation. She had every right to be angry with me and everyone else. I got that she wasn't ready to leave, but we couldn't leave her on the floor like this. I looked up at Jasper and Emmett. They instantly came to help me drag her out. We lifted her up, she shoved and kicked and punched and once we were in the elevator she screamed into my shirt and her body went limp in my arms as she slumped her shoulders and sobbed louder than she had the first time. "Why now? Why him?" She kept saying... I held her tight against my chest and stroked her hair or rubbed her back, letting her know I was there for her. I didn't say anything though, nobody did. Everyone was heartbroken with the sight of Bella, Isabella Swan broken before our eyes. We were all used to happy and outgoing Bella, never had we seen her cry. Except for the time when they'd diagnosed her father with cancer, and now he was gone.

**Authors Note: This whole story is pretty much going to be based on songs from my favorite band of all time MADINA LAKE and every chapter will have it's own song. The story will jump in time alot. Like sometimes it can skip years, but ill explain what happens between the time. Some of the chapters will also be based on songs from a few of my other favorite bands like Mayday Parade & The Used. :) But it will mostly be MADINA LAKE. I have ideas on where I want this story to go, and it has alot of twists and turns. I hope you'll enjoy. REVIEWS?**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie's Characters.

**Chapter Two - Now or Never.**

_Too long in the same place  
I'm sinking into this town.  
I've charmed the same old snakes  
I think we gotta get out  
Before I break away from me  
Cuz this place is my lobotomy.  
Imagine we were dead  
Counting all the things we never did._

_I remember when you told me  
I should live like I'm dying  
And not to close my eyes  
While everything burns._

_What are we waiting for?  
These years are dying slowly,  
Today is still in front of us  
And we're breaking out  
Cuz today is now or never._

_I can't contemplate the earth  
All while my heads in the sand  
Cuz I've been buried alive  
So take my bleeding hands  
And breathe life into me  
Cuz right now I'm suffocating.  
So imagine we were dead  
Counting all the things we never did._

_I remember when you told me  
I should live like I'm dying  
And not to close my eyes while  
Everything burns._

_What are we waiting for?  
These years are dying slowly,  
Today is still in front of us  
And we're breaking out  
Cuz today is now or never._

_I don't want a life of agony  
I wont be another tragedy  
Chapter Two: Now Or Never_

_And close my eyes while everything burns.  
And I won't pretend I don't exist  
Invisible until I turn to dust,  
Open your eyes we're still alive._

_Standing still is criminal  
And never lasts forever.  
The safest place in life is now,  
Today's the day we're breaking out.._

_I remember when you told me  
I should live like I'm dying  
And not to close my eyes  
While everything burns._

_What are we waiting for?  
These years are dying slowly,  
Today is still in front of us  
And we're breaking out  
Cuz today is now or never._

_**EPOV**_

Three weeks later...

"Is Edward around?" I heard Bella call from downstairs. She had been trying to act as if everything was okay again. She's been doing that for two weeks now. A week after her dad passed away she completely shut her feelings away, but I'm not stupid, none of us are, the pain is still there... we still see it in her eyes.

"Yes Bella, He's upstairs." Esme had told her.

"Kay thanks." I heard her say and waited a few seconds before I could hear her footsteps as she walked up the stairs towards my bedroom. I sat on my bed staring at my hands fidgeting in my lap. I had been thinking lately, and I was ready to tell Bella that I had feelings for her. I wanted to let her know that I would always be there for her as a friend, but also as a lover, if she would have me... I doubted it. When she walked in I looked up and smiled at her. She was so beautiful and I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. That's when I chickened out... again. How could someone like Bella love...let alone, like someone like me. I sighed and looked back down at my hands. Of course, Bella was at my side in a second.

"Edward... whets wrong**?**" She asked and when I looked up to see her face, it was way too close, kissing distance close. I gulped and shook my head 'no' so that she got the hint I really didn't, couldn't talk about it. "Please tell me." She batted her eyelashes at me and I was shocked... what was she doing. Then she put her hand on my chest and traced little circles there. "Maybe I can help you... if you would just tell me whats going on." She smiled, but not the usual smile she gave me. It was the smile she would give any other guy but me... what was going on..! Bella was flirting with me, and I loved it! But it was making me extremely nervous. What the hell...

"Uhhh... Ummm..." I tried to stand up but when I did she set her hand on my lap, ON my lap. I watched her in shock, and then she started to speak, "do you want me Edward" Before I could answer or even process what was going on, she crushed her lips against mine. I was stuck in place until I finally processed that Bella was KISSING me, and I mean REALLY KISSING ME! I couldn't help it; I didn't care what the reason was at the moment. I opened my mouth to hers and we were having a full out make out session. She grabbed at my hair and moved so that she was straddling my lap. She grinded up against my erection, yes, I was extremely turned on. A moan escaped my lips and I was holding her hips tightly, kissing her with such passion, but...

I broke the kiss. "What's going on Bella**?**" I looked into her eyes and I saw some sadness flashin in them, but she covered it up right away.

"I want to be with you Edward. And I know you want to be with Me." she said, out of breath and attacked my lips again. She bit down on my bottom lip and I groaned.

"Bella no, I demand to know what it is that is going on..."

She got up off my lap and started to pace in front of me. "Look Edward... my dad would always tell me..."live like you're dying." and I want to do that. I know that there were allot of things that he didn't get to do... and..." she sighed and stopped. She took my hand in hers and when I looked into her eyes, it broke my heart because she once again had that torn apart look in her eyes that I had only seen twice before. "I won't let that happen to me." She kneeled down in front of me. "I want to make sure I do everything I would regret not doing if I died tomorrow."

I listened, and it made sense, but not completely... "So, what you're saying is that... you want to be with me and..." I struggled for words, and I slumped my shoulders and shook my head. "It won't work out. No..." I looked up at her. "You're confused... you don't want me, and you never have..." I got up and was the one to be pacing this time, "I don't get why you're doing this... but I know that you don't want me." I stopped dead in my tracks and looked down at her; she was now sitting on my bed."But I do, I truly do, and I always have." I said, and it felt great.

"And I know that." she said and stood up, walking over to me. "Edward, I want you too."

I sighed, confused, unsure, and doubtful, something was off. "But-"

"no." she cut me off and took my face in her hands so that I would look at her. "I want you, you hear me... now please... kiss Me." she said. And I couldn't help it. I wanted so badly to do just that, so I did, and it felt right.

**Authors Note: Dang, im sorry. Believe me, I am. Ive been caught up in life and I appologize for taking sosososo LONG to update! I tell you, this applying for college stuff has me stressing like a mo'fo' :D Anyway, tell me what you thought about Chappie Dos! :) I will very much appreciate it.. and i vow to update ALOT sooner than last time !!! If not... Throw tomatoes at me ! :o haha, you know I mean business. :)**_(BTW: Bella = Heartbreaker !!! BIG TIME, TUST ME! so, yeah... thats all! :D haha)_


End file.
